the flower without the moon
by kuro-lirilara
Summary: what could happend when their future bride is decided by a ball, and if you don't have your feelings corresponded?, well it seems that this is a story is for that, it is my 3rd fic, please review ..., is shadeXfine, brightXrein


Hi there, this is my third fic, so i hope you like it, well it is from fushigiboshi no futago hime, i start seeing it and it was so cute so i decide to do this fic ….

Well I'm gonna try how well I write being in fine's thought, so please review to tell me how good or bad I am

It was one of the night party's that we have to assist, even if we prefer to be playing at the palace, but instead we were forced to be here by camelot, and our parents, well it wasn't that scary. But when the big event start, all the prince and princess have to dance and made clear the peace between us, we were at the plate table, I was eating like always with miky at the other side of the table, when notice how rein was looking for bright, when she saw him, he looks like he was looking for someone, (probably rein), she start to get stars in her eyes, and when bright finally come and take rein to dance I was so happy for them, finally they have feelings from each another, but a the same time it hurt me deeply, it hurt so much that it nearly made me cry.

I stop eating and let my plate down, but I stay looking for them both, until I couldn't handle more pain and start looking for the balcony, almost running, but it seems that nobody notice me, I was so desperate to reach that crystal door before I could drop some tear, I was holding them, until at least I reach the balcony door,

I open it I run out side and at least I could let my tears flow, but I couldn't cry out loud, because maybe they could hear her and I don't want anyone to see me cry, and less to know the reason to why I was crying, I bite my lip and start sobbing silently, with my tears flowing out freely, I was like that almost for 15 minutes, but in only that time I start thinking on why I was crying, and finally I got the motive; it was ease, is because, even if rein and I were twins, and even if we have live many experience together, there is only one thing that we have the 2 of us, and that thing is to have fell in love and it will be corresponded by the person I fell in love, and the worst part is that that person that I love for the first time in my life, is in love with my sister and is for sure that he hates me or my presence is disgusting or annoying to him, that's the sad part and it hurt so much that I can bare the scene of my sister happily in love, instead of me who will be left alone, and the force to marry someone, or something like that, and her first experience of love at first it felt so good, to suddenly turn to be so cruel so hurtful, to notice that that person is in love with my beloved sister, how can I bare that, well at least I finally notice the cruel reality, and he won't see me right now…

That continue, I slowly start to relax and my sobs star to stop but my tears don't stop, even if I wanted to; I suddenly notice that one of my favorite pieces start playing, and suddenly without thinking I was dancing, better than ever before, but that doesn't matter if I don't have a partner to this dance, well maybe is for the best, well I'm a walking disaster, I'm no femine at all, I usually provoque accidents, instead of resolving them, I'm not good in many things that a princess need to be a princess, and so the list go on, ooohh well at least I will be able to get ready for the future that await for me..

Shade - hey what are you doing her outside?

Fine – Mmm?

I couldn't tell who was, because I was still confused and it was dark so it wouldn't be easy to tell, until he turn a little I could see some of the light in his face, but I didn't imagine that he would come

Shade- hey, answer me what are you doing? And also come closer I can't see you so well in the dark.

Fine- eee e- … don't come closer, I'm fine I only want some fresh air, I will be back in a minute (steeping away from him, deepening more in the dark no letting him see my crying face, well what was left from it)

Shade- mmm really you don't sound like you're alright at all

Fine- ( another step back) n-no its really alright, don't worry, don't worry I'm fine, I was only taking a breath, but it's not like anybody will wait for me to be their dance partner, I don't even know how to dance properly , je je …

Shade- well as you wish, but I can't see your face I can only see your siluet because the moon, but why are you trying to hide from me?

Fine- eee-eeh ? , n-no-nothing at all, jeje I'm fine really

Shade was no going back, instead he start to get closer and I start to step back more, (imagine hax large that balcony was 0.0), I was almost to reach the end when we hear something from the balcony below us

Rein- bright, why do you guide me here?

Bright- well, I wanted to tell you something princess rein …

Rein- what could it be?, maybe it is because I danced to bad, waaa , I am really sorry, I will practice more , ..w aaaaaaaaaaa ..

Bright- n-no princess rein, it's not that, you really dance great, don't worry, you were really fine

Rein- a-ah, really, then what could it be?

Bright- well, i-I wanted, well if you also want too... to, well …

Rein- yes (with that naive face of her)

Bright- if w-we w-w-we could have a-a-a … (start blushing; I'm bad ¬¬)

Rein- mmm (still with that naive face of her)

Bright- IF WE COULD START DATTING!

Rein- e-eh (0/0)

Bright- (totally red) well, t-that is if you wanted

Rein- yeah of course... n_n

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(returning with shade and fine)++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shade and me, were in silence, and I didn't even notice that shade was by my side, but it seems that he was so focus seeing what was happening that he don't see what was happening on my face, because my tears were still rolling but more slowly, until they start flowing more intensely, until they fall in the cold bar that was delimitating us to go any further than the necessary (I really don't know the name of that thing), shade notice that and immediately try to see my face but I was already walking to the center of the balcony

Shade- h-hey, what's up whit you? Why are you crying?

Fine- ee, no nothing only that I'm too happy for rein

Shade- really, well its true, rein is your twin sister so I think you will feel happy for her

Fine- yeah, we are twins and we are too similar, but at the same time so different …

Shade- do you want to talk about it

Fine- y-yeah, well I planned to be here until the ball ends, but it seems that a little of company won't hurt right (looking with teary eyes direct to him)

Shade- so, (sitting beside the door, and palming right next to him, in signal that can sit next to him), so shot it out.

Fine- well, ( sitting next to him, with some vague tears still rolling in my face in time to time, [hey guys didn't it happened that you could shed tears like that, well I know 3 persons beside me that can]), we live many experience together, we have even made a ruckus and synchronize at many actions, but when it comes of love terms or even luck in it is really great for her, I am really happy for her but at the same time it hurt me so much, because I saw how at least bright was kind with rein, when he was in love with someone else, but for me is totally another story

Shade- and how could that be, (looking with the tail of his eye an notice that she only have one tear rolling and not the river that she has before), you said that in love you were totally different, how can that be?

Fine- well, rein have fall in love before I do, and also it seems that I have some kind of curse …

Shade- …

Fine- it is like when I start to have some feelings for someone I really appreciate, it turns out that that person end or being hurt by my fault or start hatting me, so is for the best if my heart don't see anyone with the feeling or thoughts of have a love couple, the only thing that maybe can work is for friends, but I made a mistake …

Shade- and what could it be?

Fine- (looking at the space), that I fall in love at last, and it hurt me so much that it hurts

Shade- hey and why does it hurt

Fine- because, even if I give my best or even if it be a miracle I will never be loved by that person

Shade- you know something, I'm gonna tell you a secret

Fine- mmm …. (Looking at him, at least I don't shade anymore tears)

Shade- I was in love with your sister

Fine- ghhh, (*it hurts, so much, but I have to stay still, I can do it)

Shade- it something bothering you?

Fine- no, no continue

Shade- well like I said I was in love with your sister, but later I realize that she wasn't that special person, but in the last place that I think I would find it I found it, she is sweet, cute, pretty, reliable, and she really is incredible, ….

Fine- really, I'm happy for you (a small smile and closed eyes, faced to him), but for me, well he is really strong, and is skilled in all that he do, and also very intelligent, I can't ever by at his ranking, I know I can be his couple, but at least I'm happy with all we live together and it is my most precious memory

Shade- (a little blush in his left cheek), r-really, but why do you also look sad

Fine- well, you see, in our kingdom we-

THANK EVERYONE FOR COMING, THIS IS THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCED THAT THIS BALL IS OVER

Fine- well it seems that is over …

Rein- oh no, I have to go

Bright- will you let me escort you to your balloon.

Rein- I will be pleased

Fine- well it seems that I have to go, you go first, I want to think of something too so go and find milky

Shade- ok, see you soon, and cheer up

Fine- ok

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(in the sunny kingdom)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Queen Elsa- rein fine, we need to talk to you

Rein, fine- yes mother

King truth- well you see, the ball last night, right

Rein- (blush) y-yeah

Fine- yeah

Queen- well you see, that dance also show us (the rulers of the kingdoms), if our child want to marry with someone they choose or not

King- and it seems that rein and bright can be a couple in the future

Rein- (0/0), well, y-yeah

Fine- good for you

Queen- but fine, we notice that you don't have many hopes, choosing some one

Fine- (U-U) well it seems so

King- do you have any feelings for any prince?

Fine- well …. … no I don't thing so

Rein- eh, [whisper =*] * but I'm sure she love shade

King- well if that is your answer, I have to tell you something.

Queen- your bride, will be decided by that ball, but if you couldn't find someone, then we have to choose a bride for you

King- fine you will have to wait for new news until then

Fine- …. … ok

Rein- EHHH! Excuse me, I have to talk to fine, can we leave now

King and queen- yeah, you are dismissed

Rein- EXCUSE US! (Dragging fine, and running to their room)

****************(in the room)*******

Rein- fine are you ok

Fine- yeah

Rein- are you ok with being in an arranged married!

Fine- … yeah

Rein- b-but you love shade, don't you?

Fine- yeah, … but that doesn't matter, he will find someone that suit him ….

Rein- b-but ?

I only stand up, and go out of the room and go to the roof, it was still early, so I decide to take a nap, the thoughts of all of this, are still rolling on my head, I only close my eyes and fall to sleep, maybe it could be better if I don't wake up, it could be more easy … well I can sleep for a while

++++++++++++++++(this will continue )++++

Tell me if this is good, if I can continue, or is it too long, please review TT_TT


End file.
